Les étoiles comme seul témoin
by Mikadow
Summary: (UA) Été 1896, Le cirque arrive en ville, et avec lui pas mal de mystères, mais une bande de gamins veillent au grain. Pourquoi ce cirque n'est ouvert que la nuit ? Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec les mystérieuses agressions qui sévissent dans la petite ville de Lawrence ? Et qui est cette mystérieuse fille aux yeux bleus qui semble occuper les pensées de Dean ? (Destiel)
1. Le cirque débarque !

**_Notes:_**

 _Bonjouur ! Alors j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma toute première fanfic ! Je suis assez novice en la matière... Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;D_

 _Sinon concernant les couples... Ce sera principalement du Destiel et du Sabriel ! Mais qui arrivera bien plus tard !_

 _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 **1896 – Lawrence**

Il observait depuis la vitre les étoiles. La nuit rependait son voile sombre et nébuleux au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient à bord d'un train d'un nouveau genre. Il était plus rapide que les autres locomotives, et avait quelques petites fonctionnalités supplémentaires, un train comme on en avait jamais vu... Et c'était le leur, c'était un peu comme leur maison. Pourquoi un vulgaire cirque bénéficiait-il de tant de technologie ? C'était très simple, l'inventeur ne souhaitait pas le divulguer à qui que ce soit d'autre. Et ce génie, il était dans ce même train avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. La prochaine ville dans laquelle ils devaient se produire serait importante, du moins pour le jeune garçon installé sur une banquette, il balançait doucement ses jambes, dans son regard miroitait mille espoirs, et autant de peur. Quelqu'un l'interpella.

 **« On arrive bientôt Castiel. Tu es prêt ? C'est la première fois que tu monteras sur scène.** **»** , s'exclama un blondinet

Le cirque... C'était un univers unique, il était tel un funambule. La ligne séparait deux mondes, celui du cirque, où tout était possible, où la magie opérait, et d'un autre côté, le monde réel. Des fois... Il arrivait au petit bonhomme de rêver à ce qui aurait pu être sa vie, sans cirque, sans séance d'entraînement... Puis il se disait au final, qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas eu une famille aussi nombreuse. Et peut-être n'aurait-il pas vu autant de choses. Une vie sans histoire. C'était ce qu'il voulait ? Non... Mais des fois, il en rêvait. Rien qu'une journée, avoir une maison qui serait solidement fixée au sol. Ne pas être obligé de partir parcourir le monde dans son petit train merveilleux. Alors des fois... Il manquait de perdre l'équilibre, de tomber dans un monde, ou dans l'autre, et puis, inlassablement, il se rattrapait. Il finissait toujours par continuer son éternel chemin sur cette corde. Toujours le même. Il releva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui venait de lui poser la question. Il s'agissait de son grand frère. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les prunelles vertes de son frère. Son frère de sang, cette fois. A force de cohabiter, on avait tendance à prendre tout le monde pour sa famille. C'était ça qui mystifiait un peu le cirque aux yeux des gens de l'extérieur. Castiel voyait bien que son frère n'attendait pas de réponse particulière, mais il lui en donna néanmoins une. Il dessina des guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts.

 **« Quelqu'un m'a dit que « tant qu'on pouvait faire une ou deux galipettes et qu'on avait une gueule d'ange, on pouvait s'en sortir. », n'est-ce pas Gabriel ?** **»** , répliqua le brun.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, avant d'éclater de rire. Sa famille ne s'entendait pas. Tous se livraient à de petites guerres dans l'intimité, enfin... Surtout avec Gabriel, il n'était pas assez ceci, pas assez cela, son humour était trop bizarre pour le commun des mortels. Enfin... Pour sa famille quoi, mais le gamin s'en fichait. Il avait dix ans, et son grand frère était particulièrement intéressant. Du moins, c'était son avis. Ses regards s'adressaient d'instinct à ce grand frère qui avait su être là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait eut besoin, c'est tout naturellement que Gabriel s'était donc tourné vers lui comme partenaire. Une force bien connue le força à s'adosser correctement dans le fond de son siège. Le train ralentissait... Ils étaient arrivés. C'est cette ville brumeuse qui verrait ses premiers balbutiements en terme de spectacle, et... On n'oublie jamais une première fois. Du moins, c'est ce que Balthazar. Un autre de ses frères. C'était l'un des plus jeune de la fratrie. Son regard se perdit dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

 **« Dépêche-toi Dean ! Si on arrive trop tard, on ne pourra que ramasser les miettes. »**

Ça... C'était la voix de Bobby, forte, des fois Dean se demandait si en réalité, cette voix n'était pas la seule capable de faire trembler les fondations. Il se présenta devant l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Enfin... Son deuxième père ? L'homme les avait plus élevés que son propre père. Ce dernier était loin, et il travaillait. Il envoyait une partie de sa paye pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ses enfants restés au pays. Il y avait Dean, l'aîné, puis Sam, et enfin Charlie, elle avait le même âge que Sam. Comme disait le petit dernier, ce n'était pas parce que Charlie n'avait pas les mêmes parents qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Elle avait été recueillie à la mort de ses parents par la famille Winchester.

Il était donc question de profiter de l'arrivée du cirque pour pouvoir aider ces derniers à l'installation, et ainsi glaner un peu d'argent supplémentaire. Malgré les rentrées d'argent du père Winchester, les fins de mois étaient dures, et on ne crachait pas sur ces choses-là. Dean rêvait un jour d'inventer quelque chose d'unique, qui lui permettrait de devenir riche et célèbre et sortir sa famille de la misère, et l'installer dans une belle maison, avec un magnifique jardin, pour jouer pour toujours avec sa fratrie. Il enfila sa veste, ainsi que ses bottes, il les aimait bien... Et il ne parlait pas des trous d'usures sous la semelle, de peur qu'on les jette. Dean sortit donc à la suite de Bobby. L'homme était vêtu d'une chemise naguère blanche, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, ainsi que d'un pantalon qui ne tiendrait peut-être pas sans les bretelles qui le maintenait en place. Quant au jeune homme, du haut de ses douze ans, il cachait ses courts cheveux châtain sous une casquette à la Gavroche, le reste de la panoplie consistait en un pantalon sobre, noir et une chemise mainte fois rapiécé. Quant à sa veste... Quant au jeune homme, du haut de ses douze ans, il cachait ses courts cheveux châtains sous une casquette à la Gavroche, le reste de la panoplie consistait en un pantalon sobre, noir et une chemise mainte fois rapiécée. Après avoir quitté la ferme, ils durent longer un chemin en terre battue pour finir par arriver à l'endroit même où quelques heures, plus tard, devrait se monter le cirque, en attente du « responsable ». Qu'ils trouvèrent bien vite. Cet homme tendit la main à Bobby. Il disait s'appeler Chuck. Tout ça passait par-dessus la tête de Dean. Il laissa les adultes échanger les banalités, son regard était inévitablement attiré vers un train, se trouvant à quelques mètres de là, sur le quai de la gare. Il pouvait voir le wagon de tête. Ce qui l'avait intrigué... C'était le métal utilisé pour la fabrication de ce train... Il était orangé, rutilant, du cuivre... C'était... Fascinant. De plus, autre chose attira son attention. Des sortes de grosses pinces métalliques semblant être actionnés par un ensemble de rouages complexes étaient en train de... Décharger toutes leurs affaires ? Du moins celles qui pouvaient l'être.

 **« Dean, on s'y met ? »**

Il se détourna alors de la machine à contre cœur, emboîtant le pas de Bobby.


	2. Première rencontre

Note: Voici désormais le deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas, pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je suis encore en train de travailler sur le "cadre" ainsi que les personnages ! Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ;D

* * *

Des couleurs... Il y en avait partout. C'était ce qui rendait ce lieu si unique... Sans doute. Enfin... On s'y sentait à l'aise, c'était bariolé. C'était bizarre, mais convivial.

Ce travail, C'était le premier « job » de Dean. La première fois qu'il mettait la main à la pâte. Enfin... Il le faisait à la maison, lorsque le jour des récoltes arrivait. Il ramassait alors le maïs, les tomates, avant de les vendre le lendemain sur la place du marché. L'hiver, il ramassait aussi les marrons qu'il vendait chaud en compagnie de Sam et Charlie, pendent que Bobby travaillait d'arrache pied dans les petites tâches qu'on lui confiait. En fait, il faisait un peu office d'homme à tout faire. Enfin ce n'était pas le sujet. Il reporta son regard sur cette foule hétéroclite, des gens de tous horizons. Mais on parvenait tout de même à distinguer les gens du cirque des autres. En effet... Ces derniers étaient nettement plus marginaux, et originaux au niveau de leurs tenues notamment. Il remarqua tout de suite un homme avec un haut-de-forme, un costume noir à épaulettes dorées. Ces gens se baladaient-ils réellement tous les jours comme ça ? Ça devait être assez embêtant... Enfin c'était sans doute pour faire parler d'eux. C'était la première conclusion qui percuta le cerveau de Dean, avant de se mettre au boulot.

Il fallait installer une foule de chapiteaux. D'après ce que Bobby lui avait expliqué, le cirque possédait plusieurs petits chapiteaux, trois pour les spectacles, ces derniers différaient, chaque chapiteau sa spécialité, néanmoins, les horaires étaient calqués, de sorte à ce que les foules puissent, en une soirée assister aux trois. Trois fois, le même spectacle... Voilà qui devait être fatigant pour ces derniers, mais c'était un choix après tout, leur choix. Il y en aurait une autre pour une voyante, et encore une autre qui abriterait une galerie de glaces déformante « du frisson » avait expliqué la feuille qu'ils distribuaient aux passants, à la gare, mais le blondinet en doutait un peu en réalité, en quoi un reflet pouvait-il faire peur ? Ce n'était... Qu'un reflet justement. Enfin, les gens avaient tendance à être crédules. Il suffisait que quelque chose qu'ils pensent improbable se déroule pour qu'ils se mettent à penser que quelque chose de surnaturel est en train de se dérouler.

L'homme qui avait parlé tout à l'heure à Bobby se trouvait être le directeur du cirque. Chuck, avait-il dit. Il avait une barbe de trois jours, des cheveux bruns, et des yeux d'un bleu pur. On sentait une certaine gentillesse paternaliste s'échapper du personnage. Malgré tout, on devinait à sa façon de se tenir bien droit en toute circonstance qu'au fond, il appliquait la méthode de la main de fer dans un gant de velours. La douceur cachait la dureté, et le petit doigt de Dean lui murmurait qu'il usait bien peu du mode « gros dur ». Tant que le cirque marchait, c'était l'essentiel.

Dans un premier temps, il fallait s'occuper des bêtes. Des enclos furent montés à la hâte par un groupe, quant à l'autre, il devait s'occuper de décrocher du train les cages des fauves, et les mener à l'écart. Le gamin tenait donc... Un chameau ? Il ne se souvenait plus lequel avait deux bosses. Le chameau ou le dromadaire ? Il fut sceptique un instant lorsqu'on lui confiât cet animal qui faisait au bas mot... Trois fois sa taille ? Directement importé d'Egypte, avait dit le gars qui s'occupait des bestioles. Mais était-ce judicieux de lui donner un animal qui pourrait... Sans problème le traîner sur des kilomètres si l'envie lui en prenait ? Ou si une mouche le piquait d'ailleurs. Dean n'avait qu'une envie, s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. En plus, ses yeux vitreux, et sa tête lui revenaient pas franchement. Surtout quand l'animal essaya de lui laver le cou à grands coups de langue gluante de bave... Il fallait dire qu'il refoulait du bec... Ce n'était pas la preuve d'affection la plus plaisante à laquelle il avait affaire. Ça aurait été une belle fille... Il n'aurait pas refusé, mais le camélidé ne lui inspirait pas franchement confiance. Il le mena donc jusqu'au dit enclos pour le laisser, en prenant soin de refermer la porte sans même un au revoir.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour observer les les avait toujours apprécié, enfin... Dans les livres d'images que leur professeur leur faisait lire. Dean y allait trois fois par semaine. Mais n'appréciait pas vraiment ces petits moments, les études ce n'était pas trop son truc, contrairement à Sammy, de quelques années son cadet. En réalité, le petit Winchester avait appris à lire à l'âge de 5 ans, et depuis, passait le plus clair de son temps libre plongé dans des bouquins que lui prêtait son professeur. Il en allait de même pour Charlie, mais sa préférence à elle, c'était les récits fantastiques, peuplé de fées, de dragons. De créatures qui n'avaient sans doute jamais foulé le monde du pied, a part dans l'imaginaire de quelques allumés. Sa préférence allait pour Alice au Pays des merveilles, qui était sans doute son récit préféré. Elle avait tenté de le faire lire à Dean, mais ce dernier n'y avait pas compris grand chose, entre les parties de croquet en compagnie de flamants roses et de hérissons, les chats qui souriaient et qui devenaient invisibles, et un homme buvant du thé en compagnie de lapins... C'était assez étrange. C'est alors qu'une voix l'interpella au milieu de sa rêverie. Une voix enfantine.

 **« Tu sais... Ils mordent, tu ne devrais pas t'en approcher. Ils ont peur des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. »**

Il se rendit alors compte que désormais, seulement quelques pas le séparait des fauves. Bon... Hé bien, il pouvait dire merci à ce que son interlocuteur avait dit, il s'était alors soigneusement écarté, et s'était tourné vers la personne en question. Vu sa tenue, on pouvait en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, ayant un peu près son âge. En effet, elle portait un juste-au-corps bleu nuit, brodé de fils argentés, des sortes d'arabesques particulièrement belles, des perles avaient étés piqués sur la tenue, des fils de cuir maintenait les fentes qui avaient été pratiqués aux avant-bras, aux jambes et au col. Une sorte de jupette complétait la tenue, elle n'était pas droite, et elle était courte, deux clochettes pendaient au bout de la dite jupe. Le regard du jeune homme remonta jusqu'au visage de son interlocutrice. De grands yeux bleus, impossibles de les louper, cette couleur lui fit de suite penser aux fleurs de maïs. Un autre détail le surprit. Ce fut la coupe garçonne de la fille. Ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça chez les enfants, mais ce n'était pas très bien vu pour une fille d'avoir les cheveux courts. Les mœurs des adultes... Il revint illico presto aux yeux de la fille. Il était dur de s'en détacher.

« **J'allais pas rentrer dans la cage, tu sais. Je suis pas si inconscient que ça. »** À ces mots, la fille haussa les épaules, dans un geste qui frustra Dean. Cela voulait-il dire « sans doute » ou alors... « Je ne crois pas » enfin, on pouvait donner toutes les significations nécessaires à ce geste.

« On ne sait jamais. Je voulais seulement te prévenir que c'est dangereux. Il ne fait pas bon rester près deux, ils ont été stressés par le voyage. »À ces mots, la fille tourna les talons, s'éloignant. Sa démarche était gracieuse, pleine d'agilité et de vie. Il la laissa partir, bien qu'à contre cœur, car ces yeux-là... Ils étaient purement hypnotisant La voix de Bobby se fit entendre, alors. Il l'appelait... Alors, comme tout bon garçon qui se respecte. Et Dean était un brave gaillard, il se présenta devant son père adoptif. La suite était simple. Ils allaient monter une nouvelle tente, celle de la voyante. Le gamin commençait à en avoir marre, mais il n'osait le dire. Une fois finis, ils allèrent aider où ils pouvaient, jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit.

Dean s'arrêta à mi-chemin, il avait un miroir sous le bras . De nouveau, cette fille se trouvait sur son chemin. Devant lui, c'était une vraie scène de ménage.

 **« Mais papa, puisque je te dis que ce sera un fiasco ce soir, on ne peut pas laisser Castiel faire ce numéro. »**

C'était un type assez grand, il n'avait pas l'air très commode, il s'adressait au dénommé Chuck qui avait la main posée sur l'épaule de la fille aux yeux bleus. Il tentait de l'interrompre en prononçant sans doute son nom encore et encore. Raphaël, il me semble.

 **« Le dressage de chaton à côté du chapiteau des acrobates, voilà ce qui lui convenait mieux, à son âge. »**

Ce à quoi Chuck secoua la tête, visiblement en désaccord avec son fils, c'était la meilleure conclusion pour cette histoire, étant donné que ce dernier venait de l'appeler "Papa".

 **« Non, je ne pense pas, Anna a un bras cassé, tu penses qu'on a d'autres solutions ? »**

La dénommée Castiel, notre amie des tigres, -drôle de nom- choisit ce moment pour s'échapper de la dispute qui se déroulait, et s'éloignait à grand pas. Je passais par un autre chemin, avant de la suivre au son des clochettes, le tintement cristallin était entêtant. Dean la retrouva alors assise sur un amas de rocher, non loin de la fameuse cage des tigres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, de nouveau, il se retrouva figé. Avant de secouer la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il avait peur d'une fille maintenant ? Non. Il n'avait peur de rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimait murmurer quand il était seul, dans ses draps, dans le noir. Mais là, ce n'était pas de la peur... Il voyait la détresse dans les fleurs de maïs qui servaient d'iris à la saltimbanque

 **« Salut Tigrou J'ai tout entendu, alors comme ça, tu fais du dressage de chatons ? »**

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un jeté d'yeux au ciel. Puis ces quelques mots.

 **« Je veux pas passer ma vie à faire sauter des chatons dans des cerceaux, j'ai passé l'âge. Je veux faire comme mes frères, je veux un vrai numéro. »**

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Son quotidien, c'était les champs, l'école, et les rares moments où il pouvait s'enfermer dans le petit atelier de son père, et bricoler des trucs. Il aimait bien bricoler... Inventer... C'était pour ça que toute la technologie que possédait ce cirque l'intriguait, des machines à vapeur dont il ignorait tout du fonctionnement... C'était une énorme aire de jeux pour lui. Mais le regard paumé de la donzelle le força à prononcer ces quelques mots. Ces derniers lui vinrent sans qu'il ait à réfléchir plus que ça.

 **« Mon papa, il dit toujours que... Lorsqu'on veut une chose, je veux dire... Lorsqu'on veut vraiment quelque chose, alors il faut se battre pour l'avoir. Tu veux être libre de choisir ? Alors choisis. C'est tout. »**

En fait, ce n'était pas son père. C'était Bobby. John, lui, il voulait que son fils reprenne la ferme. Il voulait qu'il soit un garçon obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Bobby quant à lui, essayait dans la mesure du possible de forcer le jeune homme à s'ouvrir au monde, faire de sa vie ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Il sentit alors quelque chose sur sa joue, un bisou mouillé.

 **« Merci beaucoup. Au fait... Mon nom, c'est Castiel, pas Tigrou »**

Il n'eut le temps que de prononcer son nom, un petit « Moi, c'est Dean ». Avant que le tourbillon bleu ne s'échappe vers une autre destination. Par la suite, il alla finalement ramener le miroir à bon port. La fin de la journée se déroula sans encombre particulier, alors que le ciel commençait à décliner, Chuck distribua des enveloppes aux volontaires qui étaient venus trouver un peu de travail le temps d'une journée. Ils s'étaient tous changés, et Dean avait vite compris qu'ils étaient habillés bizarrement parce qu'ils avaient passé la journée à s'entraîner. Castiel portait donc désormais une chemise blanche, et un pantalon noir. Le tout accompagné de bretelles. Et par dessus, un veston beige. Pas très féminin, tout ça. Les pièces commençaient à se mettre en place dans son cerveau. Ce ne fut que lorsque Chuck lui lança un franc sourire en s'exclamant:

 **« Vas-y mon garçon »**

Que notre jeune ami comprit l'étendue de son erreur. En réalité Castiel n'était pas une fille, désormais, alors que l'idée s'imposa à lui... C'était comme s'il se faisait percuter par une charrette. Ce n'était pas de tout repos. Il se sentait incroyablement idiot. L'enfant s'avança alors vers lui, lui tendant une enveloppe, pourtant... Bobby avait déjà eut leur part à tous les deux.

 **« Tiens Dean, c'est pour toi. »**

Il ouvrit alors l'enveloppe pour découvrir le présent, qui n'était autre que quatre places pour le cirque. Vu le sourire amusé de Bobby, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas blanc comme neige dans tout ça.

 **« J'espère te voir demain, alors. »** s'était alors exclamé Castiel.

Ce jour-là, il rentra chez lui sans dire un mot, plongé dans une sorte de rétrospection. Cette rencontre avec un jeune de son âge, d'un côté, c'était bien, de l'autre... Il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait... Aussi stressé en compagnie de ce dernier. Pourquoi son ventre faisait-il des nœuds, pourquoi sa gorge était-elle nouée ? Beaucoup de questions, bien peu de réponses. En rentrant, ils achetèrent le journal. Et ce qu'ils virent les glaça. Les gros titres ne parlaient pas de l'arrivée du cirque comme tout le monde l'avait présagé... Mais d'un meurtre. Une fille retrouvée dans un champ à quelques kilomètres de là. Il était même raconté que des enquêteurs allaient débarquer. La ville n'était plus sûre. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue à cette heure-ci, les gens avaient peur, ils étaient barricadés. C'était le début de la terreur, peut être que la magie du cirque allait réussir à endiguer ce fléau...


	3. Une paire d'ailes pour voler

Note: Salut à vous mes p'tits loups ! Tout d'abord, un grand (un enoooooorme) merci pour toutes vos Rewiews, je me fait un devoir de répondre à chacune d'elle ;D ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fic soit apprécié !

Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que la semaine prochaine je serais dans l'incapacité de poster en semaine (je n'aurais pas interneeet !) donc... C'est l'occasion de prendre de l'avance sur la fic et d'en pondre plusieurs chapitres 3

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Le spectacle était prévu pour le lendemain matin, pourtant, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait chasser cette rencontre de leur tête. Castiel s'entraînait très dur, dans l'espoir d'en mettre plein la vue à ce garçon qui avait aidé à la mise en place du cirque, quant à Dean, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais dans une certaine mesure, Castiel lui manquait. Certes... Il l'avait pris pour une fille, et y'avait mieux comme première rencontre, il n'empêche qu'il appréciait le gamin.

Lorsqu'il était rentré, la veille, il avait retrouvé Sam et Charlie, en train de faire des dessins sur des feuilles de papier, lorsqu'il avait regardé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait des prospectus que le cirque distribuait à tour de bras.

Le lendemain, dans la journée, pour ramener de la foule, certains étaient même venus faire de petits tours dans la rue. Pour appâter quelques clients. Et le pire, c'est que ça avait marché. La personne qui avait été envoyée avait même réussi à obtenir, en plus, un peu d'argent. D'après le petit panneau qu'il avait installé à côté de lui, il s'agissait d'un certain « Crowley » un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, 40 ans ? 45 ? C'était difficile à dire. Il était aussi noté un autre nom, en dessous du sien. Juliet. Sammy s'était imaginé des tas de choses, un magicien et son assistante, ou alors un couple d'acrobates, mais ce qui sortit de la petite carriole ne fut autre qu'un énorme chien. C'était un de ces chiens-loups russes. Son poil était noir, lustré, ses yeux noirs brillaient de malices. Il se mit à parler, parler. L'homme avait la tchatche, s'il avait été vendeur, aucun doute qu'il aurait réussi à vendre du sable à ses clients. Il y avait des gens comme ça... Il fit faire mille péripéties à son chien, nous montrant même qu'il savait calculer, faire le mort, et tout un tas d'autres trucs. Il savait tenir sur les pattes avant, ainsi que tenir en équilibre sur un gros ballon. Ce chien au nom de Lady intrigua la populace, de même qu'un cirque soit ouvert seulement la nuit. Et toute la nuit... En plus. Ils étaient effrayés depuis le meurtre et n'offraient pas un aperçu trop reluisant de la ville. La fille du cordonnier avait été tuée, et dans ces cas-là, on ne crachait pas sur un peu de distraction. Dean était, d'un côté, heureux du succès du cirque qu'il avait aidé à construire. En plus... C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient ainsi, pour la soirée, pour voir un spectacle, ils n'avaient pas l'argent pour. Sammy et Charlie en tout cas étaient surexcités. L'un faisait des bonds d'impatience. L'autre... Devenait une sorte de Michel-ange, dessinant les chapiteaux avant même de les avoir foulés du pied. Sammy avait déjà commencé à lire des livres traitant du sujet emprunté à la bibliothèque. Irrécupérables, ces deux-là. Le pire... Ça avait été quand ils avaient pu caresser Juliet. Ils étaient rentrés en geignant pour avoir eux aussi un chien « magique ».

L'après-midi, ils étaient allés tous les trois à l'école. La ville n'était pas assez grande pour avoir plusieurs classes, c'est pour ça que chaque élève emmenait ses livres et travaillait en silence dans la même pièce. Sam et Charlie de la même tranche d'âge, donc l'un à côté de l'autre étudiaient les mathématiques. Dean était à côté de Benny, un ami qu'il avait depuis... Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Il habitait la ferme voisine. Certes... À plus d'un kilomètre de chez eux. Mais les deux garçons s'entendaient comme cul et chemise. Benny était légèrement plus imposant que lui, mais Dean rêvait secrètement de le dépasser un jour en terme de taille. Il passa une nouvelle fois la main sur son visage.

 **« C'est pas possible... L'histoire, quelle plaie... »**

Benny tenta de rire discrètement... C'était raté, il répondit du tac au tac.

 **« Quoi ? Les colonies, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu devrais pourtant ! C'est très important pour notre avenir, tu sais bien que les fermiers font des traiter d'histoires pendent les soirées d'hiver, au coin du feu. »**

Une règle de bois vint taper sur leur table, faisant sursauter toute la salle. Le prof n'était pas des plus sympathique. C'était aussi le pasteur du village. C'était comme ça... Tout le monde avait plusieurs casquettes ici. Il les regarda d'un air mauvais, avant de retourner à son bureau. Benny avait sans le vouloir appuyé sur un coin douloureux de la carcasse qu'était le « futur » de Dean. Devenir fermier... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... Benny, lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais Dean était différent. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à labourer les champs, il rêvait de devenir autre chose... Un inventeur... Un créateur. Avec deux, trois bouts de métal, il voulait inventer des choses. Dans l'atelier par exemple, se trouvait sa « première » création. Il l'avait fait grâce à un livre qui en expliquait toutes les étapes. Le jeune homme avait dû attendre de réunir assez d'argent pour réunir toutes les pièces, et il avait fini par créer une boîte à musique pour sa sœur. Il s'agissait d'un petit coffret, qui, lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, révélait une petite fille assise sur un champignon rappelant la petite Alice au pays des Merveilles. Le tout tournait sommairement sur lui-même, diffusant une musique... La sonate au clair de lune, avait soufflé le vendeur, avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Dean se foutait du titre, du haut de ses dix ans, il voulait seulement une belle musique pour aider la petite rouquine à faire de beaux rêves le soir.

La journée fut longue... Incroyablement longue, trop longue au goût de la troupe Winchester. En effet, tous avaient les yeux rivés à la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de voir s'égrener les minutes plus vite. Enfin la sortie des cours, ce fut un vrai raz-de-marée. D'habitude quand les élèves sortaient des cours d'Alastair, ils étaient complètement lessivés, ils sortaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. L'homme se promit alors de serrer un peu plus la vis, avec l'âge... On avait tendance à devenir plus mou. Il ne fallait pas se ramollir ainsi.

Bobby attendait devant l'école, bien tranquillement installé dans sa carriole, il avait effectué pas mal de travaux aujourd'hui, et avait, par chance, assez pour festoyer avant de partir pour le cirque. Le gros cheval de trait noir piaffait d'impatience. Lorsque les gamins sortirent, Dean s'arrêta un instant devant le cheval pour lui caresser l'encolure. Marmonnant ces habituels **« tu m'as manqué bébé »**. Toute l'assistance leva alors les yeux au ciel. Dean avait vraiment de gros problèmes au niveau du ciboulot. Des fois, ils se demandaient si ça tournait vraiment rond là-haut. Il prit finalement place avec sa petite famille. Direction la maison.

 **« Le boulangé m'a donné du pain pour me remercier d'avoir réparé son four. »** Commença Bobby.

Il leur raconta ensuite sa journée, entre boulot et terme technique, les gamins écoutaient, silencieux. Bobby se dit alors un instant qu'il les avait tout de même bien élevé. Il se considérait comme leur père, étant donné que le vrai, John, était partit diable sait-ou. Les lettres étaient de plus en plus disparates. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles. Et, Bobby le savait pertinemment, un jour arriverait une lettre d'on ne sait où, ou le père expliquerait par cent mille raisons pourquoi il n'était toujours pas à la maison, et pourquoi il n'avait pas pu donner de nouvelles plus tôt. L'enfance, c'était bien, mais c'était aussi être crédule. Les gosses avaient la tête pleine de rêves, et ignoraient encore ce qu'était la dureté de la vie.. Il avait tenté de les protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Une fois rentrés à la ferme, ils se mirent tous à table. Savourant le repas avant le départ pour le cirque, échangeant des banalités, racontant leur journée. Sammy voulait voir les tigres que Dean lui avait décrits. Quant à Charlie, elle voulait voir des contorsionnistes et des cracheurs de feu. L'heure du départ arriva bien vite, ils partirent dans leur habituelle carriole. L'heure du départ arriva bien vite, ils partirent dans leur habituelle carriole. Les automobiles avaient fait leur entrée, elles étaient à vapeur, et roulaient vraiment vite. Mais seuls les foyers très fortunés pouvaient s'en procurer.

Le cirque n'avait rien à voir la nuit et le jour. En effet, le jour, on était persuadé qu'il était réel, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la nuit. Tout semblait tout droit sortir d'un songe. Un brasero flambait sur la place centrale, par on ne sait quel procédé chimique, le feu était de couleur bleue. Les visiteurs, quant à eux, n'avaient qu'à suivre les lampions multicolores. À côté, du brasero se trouvait une sorte de tour mécanique, Dean se jurait d'aller la voir au moins une fois, il s'agissait d'une tour dont les petits personnages mobiles n'étaient autres que les figures emblématiques du cirque. Une femme en équilibre sur un monocycle avançait puis reculait sur un fil en tant que digne représentante des funambules, on ne voyait pas énormément à cette distance, mais son visage semblait aussi très bien détaillé. Il y avait aussi des tigres. L'un d'entre eux, juché sur une plate-forme était face à un petit cerceau. Il semblait se refuser à sauter. Un jongleur quant à lui jouait avec des couteaux. Sur une petite pancarte juste à côté, on pouvait lire « Venez me voir aussi souvent que possible, j'ai encore des petites surprises que vous ne connaissez pas. ». Une chose était sûre... Dean se ferait une joie de revenir flâner dans le coin, le seul souci, c'est qu'en fait... Il ne pourrait pas le démonter. Primo parce qu'il n'avait pas de tournevis, deuzio parce qu'il se doutait que ça ne plairait pas au père de Castiel... Alors il serait sage. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Une fois leur billets remis à la dame de l'accueil, cette dernière les déchira légèrement avant de leur tendre à nouveau. Elle semblait douce et gentille. La première escale fut au stand de bonbons et autres cochonneries. Une fois leur billets remis à la dame de l'accueil, cette dernière les déchira légèrement avant de leur tendre à nouveau. Ce fut d'abord au tour de Sammy qui demanda une pomme d'amour avec laquelle il s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres pour les attendre un peu plus loin de la foule qui s'était massée là. Quant à Charlie, elle choisit une sorte de souris en guimauve, les yeux étaient de petites étoiles de sucre coloré, quant à la queue, il s'agissait de réglisse. Pour Dean, ce fut un petit sachet de pop corn. Il n'en avait jamais mangé, et voulait absolument goûter ce truc. Finalement, Bobby se décida pour du vin chaud. Lorsque Dean et Bobby rejoignirent les deux enfants, ils virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas à la mine de petit chiot de Sam. Dean le questionna d'un regard, et le gamin ne put que montrer sa pomme d'amour à laquelle il manquait un gros morceau.

 **« Un type est sorti de nulle part... Et il a croqué dedans. »** Ajouta-t-il comme seule explication.  
Comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

 **« Ho et tu oublies sans doute le moment où il t'a collé une grosse bise sur la joue Sammy. »** Ajouta Charlie avec une moue pseudo-innocente. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri avant de marmonner un **« tu avais promis ! »**. Tous le regardèrent éberlués, avant que le petit ne se drappe de sa fierté, et ne s'en aille vers le premier chapiteau. C'était celui des acrobates. C'était celui des acrobates. Par chance, il y avait des places devant. Dean se précipita donc au premier rang pour réserver les places, manquait plus qu'on les lui pique sous le nez. Il s'installa donc, attendant avec impatience les autres qui finirent par le rejoindre. Sam lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **« Tu nous montreras ce fameux Castiel ? et puis tous les autres, nous aussi on veut tout savoir ! »** Lui murmura-t-il. Charlie y alla aussi de son petit commentaire. **« Ouais, Castiel, et puis aussi tous les autres que tu as vus. »**. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la probabilité de revoir la fameuse Lady Juliet, comme ils aiment l'appeler. Quant à Dean, il espérait seulement que Castiel avait fini par réussir à se greffer au spectacle qu'il convoitait. Très vite les lumières se mirent à décliner, l'éléctricité, une fantastique invention n'est-ce pas ? Certains murmuraient que cette électricité leur venait d'une machine qui se trouvait sur leur locomotive de cuivre. Ne restait donc que quelques « flashes » pour éclairer les artistes. On les présenta comme la « fratrie Novak ». Il y eut d'abord un grand blond aux yeux pâles. Ils le présentèrent comme « Balthazar », un deuxième « Gabriel », c'est alors que Dean entendit une plainte venir de sa gauche, il se tourna vers Sam qui était à l'origine du bruit. Sammy se pencha donc vers lui, **« C'est lui l'engloutisseur de Pomme d'amour. »** Une expression vint alors à la tête de Dean. Il ne le dira jamais à son frère, mais ça lui rappelait fortement le _« aussi facile que de voler une sucette à un bébé »._ Sam était fier, il pouvait très bien se mettre à bouder. Le dernier à entrer fut Castiel. Ainsi donc, ces deux types étaient ses frères ? Mais combien étaient-ils ? Une famille nombreuse... Dean connaissait déjà trois frères de Castiel, et son petit doigt lui disait que cette famille lui réservait encore pas mal de surprises.

Il crut un instant croiser le regard de Castiel, et ce fut un regard empli d'une certaine fierté qu'il y décela. La foule put alors détailler leurs habits à la lumière des projecteurs. Ils portaient des vêtements légers, qui collaient au corps, ces vêtements étaient encore différents que ceux qu'il avait précédemment pus voir. Le dénommé Gabriel possédait une tenue dans un mélange de rouge et de jaune, un grand soleil était dessiné dans son dos. Pour Balthazar, il s'agissait plus de bleu sombre, de blanc et de gris. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une lune qui siégeait dans son dos. Quant à Castiel... Il était tout de blanc vêtu. Des pompons noirs étaient à ses poignets. Dean ignorait si c'était fait exprès, mais sur son visage se peignait une infinie tristesse. Son visage était maquillé, d'un côté, un bleu nuit entourait son œil, pigmenté d'une dizaine de petits points blancs, rappelant sans doute les étoiles. De l'autre côté se trouvait des teintes plus chaudes, plus solaires. Dean fut immédiatement subjugué, même un tremblement de terre n'aurait pu l'arracher au spectacle. Une sorte de nacelle descendit du plafond et Castiel y prit place. Pendent ce temps, le gamin, sur sa balançoire se balançait tranquillement. En avant, puis en arrière. Encore, et encore. Elle remonta tendis que les deux autres acrobates grimpaient à des poteaux d'une part et d'autre de la nacelle afin d'accéder aux trapèzes. Ce dernier se mit finalement la tête en bas, d'un coup, seul ses jambes en grand écart l'empêchait d'aller embrasser le sol. Il écartait les bras, et Dean eut vraiment l'impression de l'entendre dire « vous voyez ? Je m'en sors bien. ». Plus un bruit ne s'entendait, tout le monde était absorbé par le spectacle. Soudain, on vit le petit acrobate glissé. Désormais, seuls ses pieds le retenaient de faire le saut de l'ange. Certaines personnes se mirent à crier. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Dean, son petit doigt lui murmurait que Cas' savait ce qu'il faisait. La figure solaire l'envola de son trapèze pour saisir la corde de la balançoire et de s'y retrouver, se penchant pour empoigner la main du gamin et le ramener sur la dite nacelle. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, la tête en bas. Il s'assit donc à nouveau sur la nacelle. Gabriel, debout derrière lui forçait la balançoire à aller toujours plus haut, avant de se hisser un peu plus haut, emmêlant ses mains dans la corde, il effectua alors un poirier, à plusieurs mètres du sol, et sans protection. Castiel avait la tête ailleurs, l'autre trapèze s'approchait alors de lui, il pu y voir Balthazar, les mains tendues vers lui, les genoux le retenant au trapèze. Le gamin s'élança, le prenant par les avant bras, à la pliure du coude, et l'autre fit de même. Pendent ce même laps de temps, Gabriel se mit à son tour assis sur la balançoire, et dans un jeu d'acrobatie purement impressionnant remplis de sauts et de dangers, Balthazar se retrouva debout, sur les épaules du blondinet. Quant à Castiel, il était perché sur son trapèze, avant de sauter lui aussi pour les rejoindre. À un instant, Dean en pâlit. Castiel fit des moulinets avec les bras pour retrouver son équilibre. Gabriel lui attrapa la main à temps, et il put, de l'autre, attraper la corde pour finalement se hisser tout en haut de la pyramide humaine. Il se mit debout sur les épaules de Balthazar, les bras écartés comme pour marquer la pose, avant de mettre ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou, et d'effectuer un poirier. En même temps, la nacelle se mit à descendre lentement. Le gamin était agile. Les enfants, c'était toujours très très souple, mais le plus dur était de garder cette souplesse. Une fois tous au sol, ils se mirent face au public, effectuant une révérence. Moultes révérences plus tard, ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot. La musique jouée par l'orchestre s'arrêta au même instant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, ils virent Juliet, entre deux chapiteaux, à l'air libre pour le plus grand bonheur des gamins qui avaient l'air de s'être pris de passion pour les chiens. Il y eut ensuite Raphaël le dompteur de tigre, un autre numéro sur les chatons aussi, ainsi que des éléphants et des chameaux. Dans une autre tente, ils purent voir des contorsionnistes. Il y aussi avait les funambules. Dean retourna de nombreuses fois à la tour centrale, pour voir les changements, des personnages s'étaient ajoutés. Le cerceau du tigre avait pris feu, il était émerveillé. Une voix l'interrompit.

 **« Je vois que ça a l'air de te passionner ? »**

Le gamin se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Chuck. Il sourit doucement, avant de hocher la tête.

 **« Oui... J'aime bien voir comment les choses marches, et puis... J'aime bien en fabriquer aussi. Même si je pense que je ne vous arrive même pas à la cheville. »** Rétorqua-t-il.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avant de sourire doucement.

 **« C'est parce que j'ai plus de pratique que toi, mais je suis sûr que si tu y mets du tien, tu y arriveras. Il faut y croire pour y arriver. Y croire, et le vouloir ! »**

C'était un message plein d'espoir qui toucha d'une certaine façon le gamin. Chuck lui souhaita une bonne soirée, levant son chapeau à son adresse, avant de s'éloigner. C'est alors que sortit de l'ombre un Castiel assez...intimidé. Dean se tourna vers lui.

 **« Très beau spectacle. Tu m'as donné envie de voler moi aussi. Mais je ne suis pas fait pour ça moi. Je suis plus utile sur terre que dans le ciel. »**

Les mains croisés dans le dos, les yeux bleus de Castiel restaient figés sur Dean, sa tête pivotant sur le côté dans une moue purement curieuse. Avant qu'un petit sourire ne fasse briller ses yeux.

 **« C'est parce que je suis entraîné depuis tout petit à faire ce genre de chose, tu sais ? »** Avait-il répondut. Oui, Dean s'en doutait, le cirque, c'était une grande famille.

 **« Dis donc, tu as pas mal de frères au fait. Ils sont tous plus grands que toi ? »**

Castiel secoua la tête avant de répondre.

 **« Nous ne sommes pas du même sang. On est tous des orphelins, des gamins qui vivent dans la rue. Papa nous a offert un toit, et des rêves. »**

Dean hocha la tête, avant de changer à nouveau de sujet, ce dernier étant bien trop délicat à son goût. Il s'humecta doucement les lèvres, avant de finalement s'ouvrir à lui.

 **« Tu sais, tu m'as fait peur...J'ai crus que tu allais tomber tout à l'heure. »**

Un petit éclat de rire éclata tel un carillon. Ce rire qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Dean. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu son comparse rire. Cet éclat de vie était mélodieux. Incroyable. Il se balança un instant sur ses talons, une moue coupable fichée sur son visage. Il finit par parler, s'expliquer.

 **« En fait... C'était fait exprès, une idée de Balthazar, Gabriel n'était pas content du tout, il n'était pas au courant. C'est pour le frisson. Les gens aiment avoir peur, tu as eu peur pour moi Dean ? Ou pour toi ? »**

Cette malice ainsi que cette question décontenancèrent le jeune homme qui le regarda dans les yeux un instant sans savoir quoi dire, avant de finalement répondre.

 **« J'ai eu peur pour toi... Oui, j'ai eu peur pour toi. »**

Castiel fixa un instant un point juste derrière Dean, ce dernier se retourna, reconnaissant sa famille au loin. Le petit acrobate ajouta quelques mots.

 **« Ta famille aussi n'est pas petite Dean, en tout cas... J'ai été content que tu sois parmi les spectateurs... ça m'a fait plaisir. Bonne nuit. »**

Il se pencha alors, déposant un autre baiser sur la joue. Castiel devait être européen pour faire la bise à tout bout de champ, ce n'était pas possible autrement... Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose... Non ? Dean se pencha à son tour, déposant à son tour un baiser, mais cette fois sur le front de Cas', avant de lancer une dernière réplique.

 **« Si je rêve que je m'envole... Alors je saurais qui est le coupable. Dors bien... Cas' »**

Ce dernier fit une drôle de tête devant ce surnom, avant d'avoir un doux sourire, en agitant doucement la main comme un au-revoir.

* * *

Un dernier tit mot: il semblerait que mon correcteur yoyote un peu (en rajoutant deux fois les mêmes bouts de phrases) dooonc bah excusez moi du désagrément, il me semble avoir tout recorrigé !


	4. Visite guidée et éléphant mécanique

**Note: Salut vous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment des amours 3 J'imaginais pas que la fic plairait à tant de mondes ! (C'est une petite victoire hihi)**

 **Ensuite, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis pour ce chapitre ;) ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la première partie ! (je compte en faire deux :D)**

 **Autre chose... Bah, pourquoi pas, pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté en boucle Silent Storm de Carl Espen (j'adore !)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **« Action... ou vérité ? »**

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur une branche d'arbre non loin de la ferme. Dean était entouré de Charlie à sa droite et Sam à sa gauche. La fillette était vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, ses cheveux roux étaient nattés. Les deux autres étaient vêtus comme d'habitude par des vêtements qui n'étaient pas forcément à leurs tailles. C'était pour ça que les bretelles étaient accessoires indispensables. L'aîné de la fratrie Winchester haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à cacher, mais il était d'un naturel affronté. Il offrit un sourire innocent à sa petite sœur, avant de répliquer un simple.

 **« Action. »**

La petite eut un sourire amusé, ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide et elle avait l'air de passer un bon moment. Charlie était une « pièce rapportée » et son bien être passait avant beaucoup de choses. Bon... En réalité la famille Winchester était une famille brisée et mainte fois recollée. Bobby, Dean, Sam et Charlie. Ils étaient plus soudés que dans la norme. Et ce n'était pas la richesse qui rendait heureux... Ils l'avaient vite compris.

 **« Je te défis... D'aller au cirque de journée et de revenir me rapporter la première chose que tu trouveras. »** s'exclama la rouquine.

… Il fit la grimace. S'il se faisait prendre, c'était la galère... Il allait entendre parler du pays. L'entrée du cirque était interdite pour le commun des mortels la journée. Mais bon... n'était-ce pas un moyen d'en savoir un peu plus sur le quotidien de l'ami qu'il avait là-bas ? Et... Peut être aussi à démonter la tour qui se trouvait sur la place du cirque. Il accepta. Avant de se laisser glisser de son arbre.

 **« A tout à l'heure, continuez à jouer sans moi, vous gênez pas. »**

Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le cirque de la ferme. Et si Dean passait par le bois, il y arriverait sans doute plus vite. Bobby n'y passait jamais avec la carriole parce que c'était beaucoup trop étroit pour que bébé y passe sans encombre. Il se faufilait donc à travers le bois. Le feuillage vert lui offrait un ombrage qui était la bienvenue. Il était excité comme une puce, n'attendant qu'une chose, voir l'attraction la plus mystérieuse de la ville de jour. La forêt lui offrait une petite balade impromptue, il pouvait profiter de la nature ainsi que des chants des oiseaux. Dean n'était pas un fan de nature, mais une pause de temps en temps faisait du bien. Soudain, les bruits de sabots d'un cheval l'interpella. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour passer à plusieurs et sûrement pas avec un cheval, c'était bien trop étroit, il se retourna d'un coup, voyant une énorme bête foncer droit sur lui à vive allure, son cœur battit la chamade, il se voyait déjà écrabouillé par la bête. Il fit alors la seule chose que lui confiait son instinct, qui était d'ailleurs une idée en or. Il se jeta dans les buissons, espérant échapper au cheval. Ce dernier s'arrêta à côté de lui et un jeune homme sortit en trombe, il portait un costume, ainsi qu'une canne et une sorte de chapeau melon. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le relever.

« **Excusez-moi jeune homme, je voulais me rendre du côté de la rivière. Je ne soupçonnais pas que les enfants de votre âge se promenaient ici. »** « enfant » le fit grimacer. Il n'en était plus un, d'ailleurs, il travaillait déjà, quasiment... comme un adulte. Il lui lança un regard morne.

 **« On a pas le droit de profiter des bienfaits de la nature ?! »**

L'homme sourit un instant à la provocation du blondinet. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux, comme si il se rendait compte qu'il venait d'oublier quelque chose.

 **« Je viens d'arriver, le maire me prête une chambre le temps de l'enquête, mon nom est Garth, n'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu as vu, entendus ou senti quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire concernant le meurtre qui a eu lieu récemment. »**

Il sortit une carte de sa poche et la tendis à Dean qui la pris en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, avant de plaquer le regard droit dans les yeux du jeune enquêteur et de hocher la tête.

 **« Oui... Bien sûr, je vous préviendrais. »**

Sur ce, l'homme reprit son bonhomme de chemin, roulant à tombeau ouvert... Dean ne voulait même pas savoir comment il pouvait être aussi inconscient. Ce chemin était réputé pour son manque de praticabilité à cheval. Il haussa les épaules. C'était son problème, pas le sien. Le jeune homme continua sa route. Plongé dans ses pensées. Très vite, la forêt fut remplacée par un champ de fleurs sauvages. Un chemin le serpentait. Il ramassa quelques fleurs, principalement des coquelicots, d'autres grosses fleurs blanches qu'il ne connaissait pas et quelques herbes folles qui rendaient le bouquet purement campagnard. Il arriva finalement au niveau de la rivière. Dean se doutait désormais que c'était là qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de Maggie, la jeune fille morte quelques jours auparavant. Il ne l'avait que croisé dans le village, mais elle portait la gentillesse sur le visage. Il fut une fois de plus convaincu qu'avec trop de gentillesse, on arrivait à rien. La preuve... La jeune donzelle avait fini ainsi. Certains avaient murmurés qu'elle ressemblait à un ange lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé, les pieds dans l'eau, ses cheveux blonds dessinant un halo autour de sa tête. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Ses bras avaient été mis en croix, sur sa poitrine et quelqu'un s'était amusé à brûler l'herbe autour du cadavre pour garder imprimé sur le sol la forme du corps, il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à brûler l'herbe pour qu'au sol, cela ressemble à des ailes. Un ange... Un ange mort. Les anges pouvaient-ils mourir ? Ou alors était-ce une forme de culpabilité ? M'enfin... Si on se sent coupable, on tue pas les gens non ? Il passa non loin de la calèche qui l'avait presque percuté tout à l'heure, et sut tout de suite qu'au bord de la rivière, se trouvait sans doute gravé à même le sol une silhouette ailée. Il posa le bouquet de fleur non loin, sur le sol, avant de passer son chemin. Il marchait alors jusqu'au cirque, avant de s'arrêter devant la barrière. Le panneau disait « revenez à la nuit tombé » le cerveau de Dean lui répondait « je fais s'que je veux d'abord ! ». C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à escalader les hauts barreaux, avant de sauter pour se retrouver sur ses jambes, dans le cirque. Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'un petit raclement de gorge attira son attention.

 **« Grillé mon mignon. »**

Il se trouvait face à lui un jeune homme, il lui donnait 15 ans, pas plus, il était assez grand, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient bleus. Il arborait un petit sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha du gamin, avant d'éclater de rire.

« **Te voir gesticuler pour grimper était vraiment très marrant petit Houdini, tu sais, on offre des places dans ce cirque pour moins que ça si tu veux mon avis. Aller, suis-moi, le grand chef va décider de ta punition pour être entré ici sans autorisation. »**

Il parlait d'une voix calme, incroyablement calme... Jamais un mot au-dessus de l'autre, Dean en était... Comment disait-on ? Ha oui... Sur le cul. Comment pouvait-on être aussi zen ? Pourtant, Dean se méfiait du jeune homme qui était de quelques années son aîné. Il ressentait une colère dans le fond de ses prunelles, elle suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. Ils trouvèrent Chuck assit sur une chaise, observant un petit funambule se promener sur un fil, il portait une perche entre ses mains enfantines. L'homme se redressa quand la voix de mister garde chiourme (parce que c'était la seule comparaison que Dean put faire vu le peu de conversation qu'ils avaient eu.)

 **« Papa, on a un visiteur, enfin... Un intrus plutôt. »**

... PAPA?! Encore un frangin du petit brun avec qui il avait fait... ample connaissance. Mais combien Chuck avait-il de gosse ? Combien d'enfants avaient-ils ramassé dans la rue ? C'était impressionnant et cela montrait sans aucun doute la grandeur d'âme de cet homme.

 **« Tu veilles au grain Luci. »**

Lucy ? C'était un nom de fille ? Dean regarda avec insistance le jeune homme et ce dernier sembla malencontreusement s'en rendre compte. Il fronça les sourcils. Avant d'avoir une grimace bizarre et de parler avec un calme froid qui en écorcha les oreilles du gamin. Cette seule voix aurait pus lui faire chopper un rhume.

 **« Luci, contraction de Lucifer, c'est tout de suite moins drôle. »** sa voix avait claqué dans l'air et Dean se recula d'un pas. Avant de braquer ses yeux droit dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

 **« Je ne me moquais pas. Ce cirque est tellement unique que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être... Surpris à chaque instant. »**

Chuck se pencha pour voir quel était ce mystérieux invité surprise, quant à Lucifer, il semblait interloqué par la simplicité et la franchise du jeune homme. Non pas qu'il était idiot... Mais... L'éducation offerte par Bobby avait fait en sorte d'en faire un gamin ouvert d'esprit. Il avait protégé bon nombre de ses camarades harcelés par les gros durs à coup de poing, ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de corrections de la part d'Alaster (qui, il fallait l'avouer, adorait ça.) ainsi que d'être vu par la plupart des brutes par une tête de turc. C'est simple, le gamin avait été le centre de toute moquerie pendant pas mal de temps, mais le reste de l'école l'admirait pour cette seule raison. Ce qui faisait de Dean... Un martyr populaire ? Sam s'amusait à le vanner de temps en temps-là dessus.

 **« Tiens, Dean, que nous vaut ta visite ? Tu t'ennuyais donc ? »**

Son regard vert se focalisa un instant sur Chuck, avant que ses yeux ne voyagent jusqu'à ses chaussures, qu'il trouva un instant bien plus intéressant que de regarder l'homme en face tant il avait honte.

 **« Non m'sieur, y'a toujours quelque chose à faire à la ferme, traire la vache, labourer les champs, faire le ménage. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où j'ai l'droit de m'amuser tout l'après midi. C'était qu'un défi stupide. Excusez moi. »**

L'homme afficha une mine rieuse. Avant de se lever pour poser une main sur l'épaule du gamin qui redressa le regard.

 **« Tu sais on a tous étés jeunes et puis arrête avec les "monsieur", appelles-moi Chuck. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux invités ? »**

 **« On les envoie dans la piaule du cuistot pour qu'il nous mitonne de bons petits plats pour le soir. »** S'exclama le dit Lucifer, posant son bras négligemment sur l'épaule de Dean. Ce dernier le regarda avec de gros yeux. Avant de secouer la tête.

 **« Il vous en faudrait trois comme moi pour réussir à nourrir tout le monde convenablement je pense. »**

Le jeune homme en face de Dean avait l'air mortellement sérieux, grave... Mais l'espace d'un moment, un petit sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage. Alors qu'il répondait.

 **« Arrête de gober tout ce qu'on raconte, je blaguais. »**

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'exclamer.

 **« C'est pas drôle Lucifer... »**

Il éclata de rire, avant de s'essuyer les yeux. Et parla avec la même voix douce, digne d'un moine Zen.

« **Je préfère que tu m'appelles Luci, ça attire moins l'attention. »**

Le gamin hocha la tête, répondant qu'il s'appelait Dean, mais ça, il devait déjà le savoir, parce qu'une moue aucunement surprise ne s'affiche sur le visage.

« Bon, comme t'as l'air d'avoir tapé dans l'oeil du paternel et de mon p'tit frère, j'accepte de te faire visiter le cirque. T'as d'la chance que tu me plaises bien, autrement je t'aurais attaché aux barreaux du cirque en attendant qu'un des visiteurs vienne te détacher. On peut, papa ? »

Ho, bien sûr cela ne posa aucun soucis. Et leur première escale (comme si Lucifer avait tout orchestré) c'était une des tentes, celle des acrobates. Castiel était sur les épaules de Gabriel, tendis que ce dernier se trouvait sur... Une plaque, elle même sur un cylindre, en clair, ça roulait de tous les côtés, et Dean n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir 10 secondes là-dessus. En le voyant, Castiel perdit l'équilibre et, se serait sans doute écrasé au sol s'il n'y avait pas eu un matelas pour amortir sa chute.

 **« D... D... »**

 **« ça y est on est en train de le perdre »** ça c'était Gabriel.

 **« Respire petit frère »** ça... C'était Lucifer, simultanément. Alors que Castiel parvint finalement à sortir ce qu'il voulait dire, tout ça semblait bloqué dans sa gorge et sa voix sortie à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'il avait prévu.

 **« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

Il rougit soudain jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Gabriel s'approcha de Dean, lui tournant autour.

« **Alors c'est lui le p'tit gosse dont tu nous as rabattus les oreilles pendant plusieurs jours ? »**

 **«Lui même »** Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Lucifer.

Ce par quoi Dean répondit, en fixant le mangeur de pomme d'amour.

 **« Alors c'est toi, le goinfre qui a mangé la pomme d'amour de mon p'tit frère ? Tu fais ça souvent ? »**

Un éclat de rire monta, alors que le jeune homme sortit une sucette pour la porter à la bouche.

 **« Pour qui tu me prends ?! Je me suis fait un plaisir de traumatiser ce pauvre petit, il avait un air de chien battu tellement incroyable que je lui ai même laissé une petite sucette en dédommagement. »**

... Trop sympa le type... Dean leva les yeux au ciel, tendis que le plus jeune de la fratrie Novak se rappela qu'il n'était pas qu'un petit acrobate muet, mais qu'il possédait tout de même une bouche et qu'on avait pas répondus à sa question.

 **«Alors ? »**

Le gamin se tortilla sur ses jambes.

 **« Sam et Charlie m'ont mis au défi de m'introduire ici et de lui rapporter le premier truc que je trouvais. »**

On pouvait sentir la gêne dans sa voix. Mais comme tout bon gosse élevé par un Bobby droit dans ses bottes, Dean avait du mal à mentir, contrairement à ses camarades. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui saute dessus pour lui arracher la tête, ou alors que Luci décide finalement de revenir sur ce qu'il venait de dire et de l'attacher à un poteau ou on ne sait-où. Mais son auditoire semblait calme, affichant tous un petit sourire moqueur. Avant que Lucifer ne rompe le silence étrange qui s'était installé.

 **« Bon... Cassie, on en fait quoi, on le fait sécher dans la caravane de la diseuse d'aventure ? Ou dans la cage aux tigres... »**

Castiel secoua la tête, rieur. Il semblait dans son élément. Il semblait qu'entouré de Gabriel, Balthazar & Lulu, de son vrai nom, Lucifer, le gamin devenait beaucoup moins timide. Il prit la main de Dean, lançant un air de défi aux autres.

 **« Ce sera mon prisonnier alors. Fais gaffe Dean, nous on jette pas les gens par-dessus bord... On les enferme avec les clowns. »**

Il l'éloigna du reste du groupe qui les laissa partir. Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans encombre. Ils s'amusèrent tous les deux, Castiel lui présentait les lieux, y allant de petites anecdotes croustillantes. Au premier abord, on doutait que Castiel soit un « bon vivant », il était timide, réservé. Mais une fois la cuirasse entamée, il se retrouvait être une personne purement fascinante. Enfin, Dean n'avait jamais douté que Cas soit un gars intéressant. Le soir pointa le bout de son nez et avec lui une mine coupable sur le visage de Dean.

« **Je dois rentrer... Il commence à se faire tard et... Bobby doit m'attendre, je vais me faire passer un savon. »**

Castiel regarda alors sa montre, c'était une petite montre à gousset. Il regarda Dean droit dans les yeux.

 **« Alors il faut absolument que tu vois un endroit, avant de partir. »**

Ils allèrent finalement dans une sorte de roulotte, un peu éloignée des autres. Faite uniquement de métal, ils entrèrent finalement et ce que Dean vit le pé autour de la pièce se trouvait un circuit d'où une petite locomotive tournait pris au piège d'une boucle éternelle. Dean se tourna soudainement vers Castiel. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

 **« Cas, on est où ici ? »**

Le gamin se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

« **On est dans l'atelier de papa. Je suis sûr que tu rêvais de le voir au moins une fois, j'ai vu que tu fixais la locomotive, le jour où on est arrivés. »**

Chuck arriva d'on ne sait-où, de grosses lunettes de soudures autour du cou, il portait une sorte de tablier en cuir, sans doute pour se protéger. Il afficha un sourire. Avant de les inviter à entrer. Ils passèrent en dessous du circuit, se faufilant, arrivant au centre de la pièce. Au mur se trouvait des centaines de petites choses, dont les rouages étaient apparents, Dean resta accroché à une horloge dont il voyait les rouages tourner sous ses yeux, c'était juste... hypnotisant. Dean sentit une légère traction au niveau de son haut. Que se passait-il ? Il se tournait, il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de la conversation. Castiel semblait s'en être rendu compte et ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de lui montrer du doigt un petit automate. Elle représentait un éléphant en cuivre. Une clé sur son dos tournait tendis que le mini pachyderme se tenait en équilibre sur une balle. La trompe de l'animal s'agitait mécaniquement, tendis que la balle avançait doucement. C'était magique...

 **« la boule est en réalité un gros aimant, recouverte de peinture cuivré, les pattes de l'éléphant sont aimantées. »**

En réalité, Dean regardait Chuck comme s'il s'agissait d'un magicien... Le plus fort de tous, on pouvait lire l'admiration dans le regard du petit blondinet, qui faisait grimper Chuck sur une sorte de piédestal. L'homme lui tendit l'éléphant.

 **« J'en ai des dizaines comme ça, apporte le donc à ta soeur, prouve lui que tu as gagné ton défi mon garçon. J'espère que ça t'as plu. »**

Il fixa droit son regard vers l'homme au sourire doux. Tenant entre ses petites mains l'oeuvre d'art. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

 **« Plus tard... J'ai envie d'être comme vous j'crois... »**

Il voulait être inventeur et puis il voulait faire le bien, comme le faisait le père de Castiel.

 **« Tu sais... Tu as plus de mérite que tu ne le penses. C'est pas facile de travailler à ton âge. Porte toi bien mon garçon. Je sais que ça ferait de la peine à Castiel et à moi aussi bien entendus, si il t'arrivait une bricole en rentrant, sait-on jamais... Des détraqués traînent dehors. »**

Castiel était tout rouge. Il sortit en compagnie de Dean. Ce dernier s'arrêta à l'entrée du cirque. Se tournant vers un Castiel se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, venant tirer les joues de son ami.

 **« Arrête de faire cette tête... Je reviendrais te voir si t'es triste, et puis t'as pas besoin d'être timide avec moi. On est ami non ? Je vais pas te tourner le dos parce que tu auras dis ce que tu pensais. »**

L'habituel rituel de bisouillage de joue prit alors place. Dean songea un instant faire une pointe d'humour, mais s'abstint.

 **« Tu remercieras tes frères pour moi. »**

A ces mots, il s'en alla, avant de se retourner.

 **« Demain je te montrerais c'est quoi la vie d'un Dean sauvage, tu vas voir ! »**

Un sourire, puis il repartit chez lui en repassant par le bois. Beaucoup de monde se trouvait dans la rue, ce qui le surprit. Quand il arriva chez lui, Dean posa l'éléphant devant la jeune rouquine. Un sourire tendre pour elle, avant que Bobby ne lui saute dessus.

 **« Sam m'a prévenu... Dean, quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui, Margaret a disparue, ses parents ont organisé une battue ce soir, tu te sens assez en forme pour y aller ? »**

Toujours soucieux de ses enfants, sans jamais se soucier de lui même... ça c'était Bobby. Il hocha la tête et ils ressortirent après le dîner, prenant avec eux des torches. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit ils battirent la campagne. Encore et encore. Ils finirent par s'arrêter en plein dans un champ. C'était celui d'un fermier voisin. Dean était pétrifié, le regard plongé dans le noir. Quand Bobby arriva à sa hauteur, il saisit le gamin dans ses bras, lui plaquant la tête contre son torse pour lui cacher la vue, avant de hurler à plein poumons, rameutant les autres. La fille était là... Ses membres étaient comme désarticulés. Dean l'avait prise pour une poupée géante, avant de reconnaître le visage de la libraire. Son regard était vide et sa bouche entrouverte dans un cri silencieux. Sa chevelure blonde offrait un gigantesque point d'exclamation à l'adresse du reste du monde. De nouveau, un dessin d'ailes avaient roussis les herbes autour du cadavre. Trop tard, l'image resterait à jamais coincé dans la cervelle du gamin qui tremblait entre les bras forts de l'homme qui jouait le rôle de père. Ce dernier lui caressait doucement la tête, lui répétant que tout irait bien... Mais non... Rien n'allait bien. Charlie et Sam étaient-ils en sécurité ? Le soir là, Dean ne trouva pas le sommeil.


End file.
